


Wet

by heartswells



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CNC, D/s, Excessive Fluids, Face Slapping, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/pseuds/heartswells
Summary: He had gagged him in mockery, knowing how revolted Charlie was by the messy sliminess of bodily fluids.





	Wet

Kaya tugged at the ribbon gagging Charlie, unlacing the bow with a rare tenderness. Turning Charlie’s cheek to face him, his rough fingers swiped the cooling drool dribbling down his chin. Charlie swallowed, disgusted by the sticky saliva smeared on his cheeks and the repulsive sensation of spit running down his chin and neck to soak his shirt. Kaya had gagged him in mockery, knowing how revolted Charlie was by the messy sliminess of bodily fluids. 

 

“Open your mouth,” Kaya commanded, shoving his fingers forcefully into Charlie’s mouth. Charlie complied, resentfully wishing he could bite down in vengeance but too fearful of the punishments Kaya was known for. Kaya smirked as he pulled his fingers out, giving a light backhanded slap to Charlie’s mouth; it stung minimally, but the gesture almost filled Charlie with indignance. 

 

Kaya’s hand went to his jeans, pulling out his own cock and stroking himself. Startled and confused, having expected Kaya would demand him to suck, he look up with questioning eyes. Promptly, Kaya slapped him.

 

“Did I say you could look at me? Head down,” he commanded. 

 

Charlie averted his eyes, and listened to the wet sound of Kaya’s fist as he jerked himself.  He absorbed the sounds of the heavy sighs and groans he’d learned so well, awaiting the skip in Kaya’s breath that meant he had came. Finally he heard it, and Charlie waited, utterly confused.

 

“I think you deserve a treat,” Kaya sneered, and before Charlie could process his words, Kaya was smearing his come covered palm over Charlie’s lips and cheeks. Revolted and nauseated, he reeled back and attempted to jerk away. However, Kaya’s hand caught in his hair, holding him in place as he rubbed the quickly cooling and congealing semen over Charlie’s mouth.

 

“Eat your treat, Charlie,” he taunted, forcing his fingers in Charlie’s mouth and rubbing it on his teeth and tongue as he choked and teared up in disgust. “I know it’s your favorite.”

  
  



End file.
